Table For Two
by increak96
Summary: He only offered her one drink-so how is it they've been sitting at the kitchen table for four hours! GhirahimxShyra, experimental fic, during the storyline of Busy Boy, ONESHOT!


**A\N: Okay, this is my attempt at GhirahimxShyra since some of you asked for it! Now that I've posted this, I'm going to remove 'maybe' as an option, and those of you who voted 'maybe' if you could vote again and give your new answer. If it won't, you can PM or email me and I will write it all down and count it out myself. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Shyra is mine!  
>Ghira is not!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for watching the boys while I was gone. I know it's not your specialty…" Ghirahim let his voice trail, watching his famed General with calculative eyes.<p>

"It's quite alright, sir. I enjoyed my time with them." Shyra cleared her throat. "They were… cute."

Ghirahim smirked, entering the kitchen and motioning for her to take a seat. "Not used to that word, General?"

She met his gaze evenly, undeterred by his patronizing tone of voice. "No, sir, I am not. Those boys are like nothing I have ever encountered. A source of vast power and energy, yet completely controllable and easy to maintain—if one so wishes to."

Ghirahim was taken aback at her straightforward attitude, and he averted his gaze, grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet and pulling some glasses down.

"Company, sir?" she questioned when she saw the multiple goblets.

"Just yours, General."

"Sir, I cannot possibly—"

"Please, General." He disappeared in a shroud of diamonds and reappeared behind her, gently easing her into one of the large dining chairs. "After leaving you all alone with those crazy kids… I'm sure you need a drink."

Shyra hesitated, but then took the glass in her slender fingers and held it out for Ghirahim to fill, which he did. "The children were not bad, sir."

Ghirahim glanced up from pouring his own drink, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Really? They cause all sorts of problems for me."

She shook her head, sipping the wine, and he desperately wanted to reach out and stroke her long, silky, electric blue hair. Wait, what?

"No, sir, they were quit obedient. I mean, Kanji is practically an angel and Shai only disobeyed once or twice. Reminds me of myself when I was his age…" Her voice trailed as her gaze wandered to the walls.

"Really?" Ghirahim leaned forwards in his chair, examining her closely. Wild eyes so full of energy and life, a tantalizing body, smooth and velvety voice… and what a personality. So stubborn! "So you were a wild child, too? A brat?"

Shyra rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting who it was she was in the presence of. "Yes, I was. But, as you can obviously see, it turned out to be a fantastic character trait." She motioned to herself, tipping her glass again.

"Is that so?" Ghirahim smirked, running his finger along the rim with a playful glint in his eyes. "Tell me more about yourself, Shyra."

"What do you want to know? I'm a small-town girl who managed to land a lucky job as General for the most vicious and powerful army on the Surface."

Ghirahim grinned, leaning back and sliding his legs up onto the table, crossing them at the ankles. "What about your childhood. What did you do for fun?"

She shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hair back into its typical ponytail. "I hunted and practiced weaponry… I used to sketch, but that all stopped when I joined the military."

"Do me a favor and sketch something for me sometime, alright?" The way he said it made it obvious it was not a request.

"Are you going to pay me?" she snapped.

He jolted a little, not used to that response, but in a way he… liked it. Spice little thing, wasn't she? He gazed at her through the veil of his bangs, and for a moment, their eyes met. Blue and black, life and void, wild and calm, violent and playful all slowly melting into one, passionate stare.

Ghirahim shook his head. "Ah, sorry, I got distracted. What were we talking about?"

Shyra's cheeks were dusted a light pink color, but she replied solidly. "Payment for my sketches."

Ghirahim laughed, bringing the chalice to his lips. "What do you need money for?"

Shyra didn't laugh with him, but instead gave him a blank stare. "The military does not pay me for my services, sir."

Wine spewed from his mouth, decorating the table, and Shyra jumped to her feet.

"Are you okay? Was it poisoned?" she asked, taking the wine and testing it.

He coughed into the crook of his arm and then took the glass back, wiping his mouth with a rag before moving to the table. "No, it wasn't poisoned, Shyra. I was merely shocked… you don't get paid for protecting this country of mine? Why not?"

"It is not customary." She quickly saluted, his statement of ruling the country bringing back her formalities. "Sir."

He released the cloth and reached over, taking her hand and lowering it to her side. "Please relax. Your rigid composure is unnecessary."

Shyra glanced at their hands, and then at him, nodding. "If you insist, sir."

"Just Ghirahim, please," he said, giving her a warm smile.  
>"Very well, si—Ghirahim."<p>

"Wonderful."

He finished cleaning the table and sat down, refilling his cup. "So tell me, who pays for your healing and potions when you are wounded in battle?"

"I do."

"And you pay for your food? And your home?"

"Yes."

"And my military pays for…?"

Shyra shook her head. "Nothing, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I'm terribly sorry, Shyra. I'll put a stop to that right away."

"It's not necessary. I can get by on my own." She brought the glass to her lips, keeping her gaze down.

"No, I insist," he said. "You do so much for this country and these people, I could not let you live off of your finances alone. My other officials get paid."

"Don't, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim frowned at the adamant tone she had assumed, but he supposed it made sense if he thought about it. No one wanted to rely on someone else for their daily bread—they wanted to be self-sufficient! And especially a famed warrior like Shyra, who was feared by almost every demon on the Surface. It would be humiliating for her, and Ghirahim didn't want that… Why, he wasn't entirely sure, but he definitely wanted her to be happy.

"How about I pay for your sketches and for special missions that are not part of your job description? It's not like you haven't earned the pay I'll give you."

She was ready to shake her head no, but then she slowly nodded. "I suppose that would be alright."

Ghirahim smiled. "Good to hear it."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I remember that! Blood everywhere, and the human is just looking at him like 'what happened?'"<p>

Shyra covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter, but finally giving in. "It was pretty funny! I had a human do that to me back when we first took over the Surface. They get so panicked and do such stupid things!"

Ghirahim wiped tears from his eyes. He had not laughed this hard in many a year!

Suddenly, the clocked chimed in the background, and as Ghirahim listened, he realized they had been talking for four hours. He stood up hurriedly, nearly knocking over his drink.

"I'm sorry, Shyra. I know you have to work in the morning."

She stood up, cracking her back and stretching. "So do you, Ghirahim. I'll get out of your hair soon enough." She tossed him a wink, and he grabbed her wrist, licking his lips seductively.

"Why don't you stay?"

She pushed him away, chuckling softly. "Not this time, tiger." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. "I guess I'll be showing myself to the door. Goodnight, Ghirahim."

"No, no, let me walk you there." Ghirahim placed their empty glasses in the sink and stowed away the wine, grabbing her cloak from the door and draping it over her shoulders gently, pulling her hair out of the clasp. It was just as soft as he had imagined…

Taking her hand, he walked towards the door at a furious pace, keeping his face forward to hide his bangs. They got to the grand entrance, and he opened the door for her, smiling and waving as she stepped onto the porch.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to him. "Tonight was really fabulous, Lord Ghirahim."

Ghirahim disliked his title coming from her lips, but they couldn't risk being seen by guards or other demons wandering the grounds without permission, so he merely nodded and returned the formality. "I agree, General. We must do it again sometime. It's nice to just relax and... enjoy each others' company."

"Indeed it is."

She saluted, shoulders squared and stiff as always. Then she turned and made her way to the front gate, a confident air about her, and a certain pride and authority in her gait. She truly was a beautiful person. On the inside as well as out…

Ghirahim sighed, watching her leave as he leaned against the door frame, onyx eyes watching her every move and taking pictures to see when he closed his eyes. It was shameful, really. A demon lord like himself giving into such mortal temptations. Of course… if he could love a child than…

"General!"

"Yes, sir?" Shyra stopped and turned to him.

"Are you doing anything during the next New Moon?"

"No, sir, I am not."

Ghirahim felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body, and he knew this was nothing like the love he felt for Shai and Kanji. Just as strong and sweet, but so… different.

"Then will you accompany me to dinner?"

There was a long pause, and Ghirahim felt himself growing red in the face. But then she replied, a much more relaxed and intimate tone than she normally used.

"I'll see you then, sir."

"Fabulous!"

When she was out of sight, he went back inside and closed the door, turning around and leaning back into it. He slid to the floor, a childish grin playing with his lips. He drew his fist up, bringing it down in fist pump fashion.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Yes, I know Ghirahim blushed a lot, but it was the first time he had ever experienced such feelings! And we all know how he gets. What can he say? He was excited. Flustered, even. <strong>

**XD**

**Please review and vote!  
><strong>


End file.
